Reconnection
by FadamRoxs
Summary: Becky and Adam broke up right before starting college and went their separate ways. Now five years later they meet again, only to find out the love between them was still there. Only problem-Becky has been married for a year. Becky/Adam pairing. Becky/OC pairing. Rated T for now.
1. Run In

"Becky, is that you?"

Adam grinned as he realized who it was. It was his high school sweetheart.

What were the odds of passing her on the sidewalk? It seemed to be she was enjoying a book outside a coffee stop.

Her bright blue eyes stared at him as it took her a few seconds to process that it was. "Adam?" He nodded. "Oh my goodness, it's nice to see you!"

Her bright personality was still there-he could tell. She stood up and they awkwardly hugged as they ended on bad terms the last time they spoke years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Becky couldn't help but eye him. He had changed so much since high school; taller, stronger, and looking manlier than ever.

"I'm here on a business trip. I, uh, I work with a radio station up in Boston." Adam explained and she looked a little surprised. "I'm actually on my way to something. I do need to get going."

Becky let him pass by her and she gently grabbed his forearm. "Why don't we meet up again?"

::

The blonde heard someone come into her apartment and heard a familiar voice, "Babe, I'm home."

Derek found his wife in the kitchen, finishing up the cooking and he smiled at her. "How are you?" She pecked his cheek.

"I'm okay. There were these assholes protesting outside the office saying we aren't exactly helping the homeless." Derek worked for a corporation that had ties with several organizations. He was a secretary for the time being but he was excited to move up the ladder.

Becky reached for his collar and sighed. "When are we going to go out?" She looked up at the brown eyes of her husband. "You promised we would go to California and we haven't been."

Fresh out of college, they married. It was a year later and they were still to go on any sort of honeymoon, as money was tight from school loans and the apartment.

"Becky." He gently pushed her away as money was a sensitive topic. He felt he wasn't doing his job as a husband.

She rubbed her temple, "Derek, I can work too. I have a degree, too!" She graduated with bachelors in sociology. Which is how their fields connected in the first place as he always wanted to work with the business side of organizations.

In order to stop the argument, Derek went to change. The conversation was getting old, as they would always argue about it. He didn't want her to work as he felt she needed to stay home and do what women were meant to do. Traditional settings as his mom had taught him.

Becky sighed and began to set up dinner. She felt almost robotic after doing these tasks for so long.

::

Adam arrived to his hotel and felt lonely at an instance. This was always the downside of traveling, as he had no companion.

They send him time to time to different cities when the owner of the radio station hears of bands that are rising up in popularity. He had had the most musical talent and music knowledge so he was the one sent all the time.

Coming all the way to Florida was a new setting for him as it was a total flip-flop of where he resided now. After college, he found the opening in Boston and felt like it was a perfect fit. Quickly he moved up the ladder and had huge influences towards the station.

Back at home; he had friends and friends with benefits to be around but not here. He only had one that he ran into today, but was she even a friend?

Seeing her today brought back so much from his high school days and it confused him. They broke up at the age of 18 and yet now at 22 just looking at her made his knees weak.

She looked so mature yet the same girl he fell in love with so long ago. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text to the blonde, as he wanted to set up a date to meet up. He would only be here for so long so the sooner the better. He still cared for her and after no much silence in the past years; he wanted to make sure she was happy.


	2. Different Lives

"Have a good day, sweetie."

Becky kissed her husbands cheek and said goodbye.

Another day to the same routine; clean, read, and cook. Just looking around made her antsy. She soon remembered she was set to have lunch with Adam.

His text last night made Derek a little angry, as she hadn't told him that they had ran into each other. But either way, she was going to see him.

They were this slight nervousness that hit her as she had no idea how the lunch would go. What would they even talk about?

Soon enough it was lunch hour and she was outside waiting for her ex boyfriend to show up. She was dressed in a simple white sundress and flats. The sun was radiating as it was mid July.

Her eyes caught sight of him when he was getting out of his rental car. Her eyes wandered as she took him in. His face looked so different and yet it was the same boy who changed her perspective with life. The baby blue eyes shined with happiness when they made eye contact.

Adam nervously pushed back his hair and exhaled before he was right in front of her. "Hi. You look lovely." He internally screamed, as he seemed to be flirting.

"Hi." There was a faint pink on her cheeks and gestured to the restaurant.

She was going to open the door but Adam did beforehand. That's when he finally caught sight of her wedding band. Oh shit, he thought to himself. He had no idea she was married-at the most even taken.

They got seated and looked at one another after they ordered. Adam was the first to speak up with a grin, "this is so weird. It's been so long that we've seen each other-in person."

Becky let out a small laugh, "Around five years ago. You've changed a lot."

"Physically. I still have the heart of a child." He poked his chest at where his heart is located and they both laughed.

The conversation flowed easily as if they had done this everyday. Becky found herself laughing like she's never laughed before and Adam couldn't stop smiling. When their food finally arrived, Adam couldn't help it anymore.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

The blonde looked at him and felt her heart race. She had forgot to even mention Derek. How was that possible when they had briefly explained their college years?

"Um, Derek. Derek Rivera." She paused as she let him take in that she had gotten a name change. "Becky Rivera."

Adam raised both his brows at how strange that sounded. Remembering in his youth at how they use to say Becky Torres rolled off the tongue easily.

"We met my sophomore year- Second year at college." She explained as she noted the face of confusion since Canadians went by years. "I met him after getting out of this horrible relationship with this other guy named Paul. We both attended the Cross- Lovers Group and we started talking. Soon enough we found out we had several things in common."

"We were together the rest of the college years and got married right after graduation." She finished right at the time he finished slurping his spaghetti.

Her instincts made her reach out and rub away a speck of marinara sauce from his cheek. He felt goose bumps from just the slightest touch and thanked her.

"Christian lovers group? I guess that explains the whole woman stays in house tradition while the man works?"

She nodded and pursed her lips. Adam felt the urge to say more at how ridiculous that was but knew it wasn't his place. Instead he added some relief, "Look."

He extended his hand out and let her see a scar that extended from the knuckles of his index finger till his pinkie. She gasped and waited for an explanation. "You have a ring on your finger while I got this... I was sneaking into this abandoned hospital and I ran my hand across the barbed wire while running from the cops."

Becky felt a grin coming, as he seemed to be filled with so many adventitious stories. "I'm married to danger."

She looked him dead in the eyes before they erupted into laughter.

::

"So no lucky lady that you brought with you?"

They stood outside the restaurant and Adam felt sweat coming down from his forehead at the weather. He was happy he dressed in a light t-shirt and shorts. "Nah, here alone. It kind of sucks but whatever."

Becky saw a hint of sadness behind his eyes and didn't think twice before speaking, "I'm going to the beach on Saturday with Derek and a few friends. You can meet us there if you like so you can leave that hotel room."

The invite alone made him feel butterflies as if he were being asked out on a date. If only she were single. "Yeah, yeah I think I, uh, can make time." He stammered and Becky smiled at this quirk-more butterflies.

"I'll call you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek very quickly before saying goodbye and heading in different directions.

Becky felt a relief when she heard him say there wasn't a woman with him; here, at least. She didn't know why and she was scared to learn why she was relieved and why she invited him to the beach!

But she found herself excited for the weekend, as she would see him again. She just wanted to see him again.

_"I love you so much, Becks."_

_"If you love me, why are you letting me go?" She was upset and in tears. Not only was he breaking up with her but also he was doing it the day before she was leaving to Florida for college. "You said we would get through this together. That we would stick it out as long as possible."_

_Adam felt tears forming and crossed his arms; "I can't do that to you. If you're there and I'm here you wouldn't be happy. I don't want to hold you back from all the experiences you could be having just because I can't go with you."_

_"You're all I want though, Adam. You make me happy." She grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes so he can see how much pain he was causing her. She felt hurt and betrayed._

_He leaned down to kiss her lips with so much passion, she felt almost out of breathe. But so quickly he pulled away and was saying goodbye. He turned around and left without looking back and she sunk to the ground in tears._

_Her happiness was gone._


	3. Beach

The weekend had approached and she was ecstatic.

"You seem really happy." Derek smirked and took out the cooler.

"I just really enjoy the beach." She felt a slight ping against her heart, as she wasn't completely honest. Adam was already on the beach and she wanted to see him even if she just saw him four days ago.

"Becky!" Isis smiled wide as she pulled her friend in for a hug. "It has been too long, Hun. And where is this hunk of meat you mentioned?"

The only way she convinced Derek to let Adam join them was to tell him she was trying to set Isis up. Adam didn't know but Isis was excited to meet the guy as she had seen a few pictures online.

Eric soon reappeared with all sort of things in his hands and fist bumped Derek. They were best friends from high school and many would call them the Rek's as their names rhymed.

It took them about ten minutes to find where Adam was. He was on his phone when Becky seemed to be at loss of words. Luckily for her, Isis spoke her mind. "God damn. Bless you for setting this up," she whispered to her.

Becky tried her hardest to cover up her expression but Derek saw her admiring the ex. He didn't like it one bit. Once past the awkward introductions, Isis quickly clung to Adam.

Becky felt a surge of jealousy inside her as they saw them flirting in the water- their small touches and their smiles. Derek brought her out of her trance and she could tell he was mad.

"What, babe?" Becky tried to act innocent when she knew she wasn't. She was married for goodness sakes and yet she felt jealousy from watching Adam with another woman.

Eric was out in shore so this left the married "happy" couple alone. "Is there something I should know about you two?" He was pissed off. His wife kept staring at the other guy that he knew was her ex.

He was being kind by even letting Adam tag along. But as soon as he saw his wife staring at the shirtless hunk, he knew it was a mistake.

"No." Becky reached out to rub his arm but he pulled away. Another argument; great. They had one last night when she had brought up how bored she was since he was going to cancel their beach plans and this morning he had made her feel guilty for having to call in sick. "Whatever."

She felt like a teenage girl as she got up and walked away from him. At the same time, Adam was leaving the water alone. He saw her begin to walk along the shore and he decided to join her.

"Becks!" Adam called out as he joined her and was right beside her. "Hey what's wrong?" At an instant he knew something was on her mind just by how her eyes seemed distant.

"Nothing. How are you and Isis hitting it off?" Adam glanced back to the girl. She was hot, tan, and fun to be around but she gave off the vibe of a sex-based relationship.

He looked at Becky once more and smiled, shaking his head, "I appreciate trying to set me up but she's not my type. I like slightly older woman with blonde hair...blue eyes.." It came off as a joke but he was looking directly at her.

Yeap, in the matter of only two days of being with one another he had fallen hostage to Becky. He was falling hard for her by just looking at her.

She giggled and stopped walking to look towards him, "I just have to say that I'm happy you got to become the man you always wanted to be."

Adam grinned at the random thought. He had heard those words said to him several times but hearing her say it felt so satisfying. "Thanks."

"You look great." She looked him in the eye as she resisted the urge to look at his body again. When they went out to eat his clothes were loose but seeing him in only swim trunks, you could see his was toned. He was still rather hairless, only with a treasure trail running down his trunks, and he had faint scars beneath his nipples. Along with that there seemed to be a tattoo of some sort on his bicep, but she couldn't see it well.

"So do you." He added in all honesty. She was always so hot and wondered in high school how he had gotten so lucky to have someone with such a beautiful personality with a beautiful outside as well.

She wore a bikini and even after seeing her wear one several times when they went to the pool, he never got tired of it. His thoughts went somewhere dirty and he quickly looked back to where Derek was; immediately he moved back to have space.

_She's married. She's married. She's married._ It had been a bad idea to tag along but he couldn't resist being around her.

He felt awkward and ran his fingers through his hair, "Is he okay with this?" His eyes went back to Derek who was staring them down. "I'm your ex and he's your husband, isn't it just weird?"

"He's not totally fond of this." She followed his gaze by turning her head and waved smally to her husband, "But he trusts me and we're just being friendly. We haven't seen each other in so long."

Becky was speaking the truth, as she knew nothing would occur between her and her ex boyfriend. Sure, he was appealing and made her smile all the time and etc. but she was married for a year now to Derek; whom she loved.

Adam smiled small but felt a slight disappointment. He knew it was wrong on so many levels to remotely think Becky would try anything with him. She was still very religious and cheating would be a sin.

They felt slightly awkward so Adam decided to head back to the water. Nothing makes you forget and relax than the cool salty water.

::

_"Adam, why do you keep calling?" _

_"Because I just thought we could remain friends..." Adam sounded sad as they spoke. It was half way through the year and Becky hadn't bothered to talk to him as she tried her best to move on from him._

_There was someone she was interested in, but didn't know whether it was time yet._

_"I love you, Adam, I still do-which is the problem. I need to fall out of love with you and that's only possible if we don't talk. So please, stop." She begged and hung up, giving him no chance to comment._

_He threw his phone and knew breaking up with her was a big mistake._

* * *

><p><em>hope you're enjoying the story! this will be a rather short story, possibly 10 chapters; maybe less. write predictions and reviews!<em>

_thanks._


	4. Husband's Away

Adam bobbed his head to the catchy tune of the band he was soon to interview.

They called themselves The Reflection and they were the third band he was checking out in Florida. The other two before were okay but he felt a strong vibe from the group and their sound was unique.

"That was great!" Becky applauded with a big smile and the lead singer grinned at her. "You should just give them the contract now."

Luke, the lead singer, laughed and Adam smirked trying to remain neutral, as it was his task to be friendly but not give away his opinions.

Adam asked for a second to speak to Becky and he pulled her aside, "Becks."

The blonde looked at him confused as he stepped closer to her. "What did I do?" Adam had let her tag along with him as Derek was out for a few days for a business trip. He also knew how bored she got at home so he invited her.

"You can't say stuff like that. I have to make sure they don't know what I'm thinking of their music or else they get cocky." He whispered to her and she gazed at him, finding herself admiring his freckles as they were so close together.

"Okay, I'm so so sorry." Becky whispered back in return and Adam smiled, saying it's not too big of a deal. "I can just wait outside or something."

Now Adam was confused at the offer, "No, no. Stay with me- I mean stay in here with me, I guess." Becky slowly smiled as he stumbled over his words, "yeah, just yeah."

He stepped away awkwardly back to the group with red on his cheeks. He had never been so flustered speaking to someone but just talking to her brought him back to his shy moments. Her gaze would make him lose track of words completely.

::

_"Adam, why are you calling?" Again, she received a call from him only a month after his last call._

_"Because I..I miss you." His words seemed to slur on his end of the line. He had been out with friends and taken a few shots. "God, I miss you so much."_

_It had been two months into their first year at college. Adam had tried to move on but it was near impossible as he compared whatever girl came by to Becky._

_Becky sighed on her line. She was caught off guard when she recognized his number on her phone-which she had deleted. The only way to move on from him was to forget him. But now they were speaking for the first time and she felt her heart rush. "Adam, you broke up with me."_

_She was alone in her room as she stayed in for the night. It was around midnight so she was getting tired. _

_"I know. The distance I-is just impossible that I had to. But I miss you and I love you. You're my world Becky."_

_Tears were at the corner of her eyes as she felt pain again in her heart. They were meant to be together but the distance between them was too much to bear. "You don't love me enough to try."_

_There was silence on his end. She was right; he wasn't willing to try._

_"You're always going to be the one for me, Becks."_

_"Bye, Adam." She couldn't take his words of affection as she found it hopeless. They weren't going to be together so there was no reason to be sweet or affectionate. "Bye." She repeated before hanging up._

::

"This feels a little strange."

Becky pursed her lips and understood. They were in her house without her husband being there. Of course he would feel out of place.

She handed him some milk once they settled on the couch. They were with one another the whole day and it had been fun. She hadn't had so much fun in so long; it felt refreshing. They had gone to the interview, followed by a trip to a museum and had dinner.

She had convinced him to come inside just for a bit.

"So I need to know. When did you lose the v-card?" Becky grinned at him. They were playing a round of twenty-one questions.

Adam smirked and sipped his milk, as if he was thinking but he knew already. "Freshmen year of college."

Her eyebrows perked up and he knew she wanted details. "She was the first person I sort of dated at school. Amanda something-"

"You don't remember her full name?!"

"No." He scoffed and shrugged at her shocked expression. "Let me finish. We were just like an exclusive hook up relationship. We knew each other for two days before we banged and we only had sex. That was it. We had sex with one another for like six months? Then we got bored and moved on."

Becky was surprised to hear such thing, as he seemed to be the one to want to have a form of connection before sleeping with someone. She had the slight curiosity of how he was in bed but wouldn't ask, as it was wrong.

"Afterwards, I kinda just hooked up with people. It wasn't until last year I was in a real relationship but we broke up as I moved away... And you know how I am about distance."

His arm stretched out over the couch and saw her move closer to him. "Your turn."

He thought to himself and smirked. She had been very specific with his questions and this was his last shot. "Would you sleep with me if you were single?"

Becky's eyes went wide and she blushed, "Really? No, of course not."

"Are you sure? I am pretty attractive."

"Hey, if I weren't married that means I would stay a virgin until I do get married. So I am sure." She was confident in her answer but her face betrayed her as she continued to blush and avoid his eyes.

Thinking about it now, she would have urges to jump him. Her husband wasn't bad in bed but there were some things she wished he would do differently.

"Would you sleep with me?" Becky raised a brow.

He replied within a second, "Hell yeah, you're hot."

They laughed together and Becky found her mind lingering on that thought.


	5. Lucky

"Hi, Becky."

It had been a few days since they've seen each other and Adam had missed her. Without a doubt he wanted to spend his last few days with her-hell he didn't want to leave.

But there wouldn't be a chance as her husband had just gotten back from his trip as was a few feet from her. They were both at this get together as Becky's friend had invited him since she found interest in the Canadian.

"Hey Adam." She smiled at him as she clearly brightened up when she saw him. They hugged for a brief moment and they both lingered.

Becky looked up at him and found his look to be rather affectionate. Even in the darkness of the club, she could see the way his eyes sparkled and the smile on his lips.

Adam couldn't help but move in closer, using the music as an excuse, and whispered in her ear. "I really missed you. You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you."

The blonde felt goose bumps form on the back of her neck by his hot breath. There was always something about him whispering in her ear that got to her. She wanted to exchange the words but she had that small feeling that they had a deeper meaning than he meant.

She opened her mouth to speak but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Adam. Becky, can I talk to you?"

Derek pulls her aside and looks back towards Adam who is talking to Isis.

"What is it, babe?" Becky looked at him in slight irritation. She was talking to Adam and felt his controlling ways too much at the moment, as she desired to be around her ex. She knew it was bad but she found herself wanting his attention.

Looking back, Adam was lost in the crowd. She looked back towards her husband who didn't look happy.

"He just keeps looking at you. Like, doesn't he understand you're taken.. And now with this whole thing I hope you guys aren't in the same room."

Their college friend was holding a rather strange set up for the hotels later. The group of people that arrived would be staying at a hotel overnight in their rooms that they had to share with someone else-only twist they didn't know whom they would be in the room with. They found this to be extra fun.

"It's fine. There's 20 of us, there's barely a chance." She kisses his cheek and gives him a smile.

Adam took a few shots on the house from Becky's friend who was holding this get together. He glanced back and says Becky holding hands with her husband, walking into the dancing crowd.

It was so wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards someone who was married, of all things.

But it felt so right.

Every look and every small touch drove him crazy. The way she viewed life and wanted to spend life was the same on his agenda. Derek wasn't making her happy and he knew it.

For Christ's sake, he wouldn't even let her get a job or leave the house all that often.

He was the one for Becky but he had no idea how he would convince her.

::

_It had been a full year without seeing one another and as they hugged now, it didn't even feel foreign. It felt so real and so comforting that neither of them wanted to pull away._

_She was in Canada as she was seeing Luke, who had been held back in Degrassi._

_A week before coming she had contacted her ex as she wanted to see him. See how he was, how he looked, how life was going… she just wanted to be around him. She had dated someone but the relationship didn't work._

_Even if Adam weren't to give her another chance, she would be okay with it as she knew it was time to move on soon enough. She had grew feelings for someone else on campus who she knew she could easily connect with._

_"How have you been?" Adam couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. Becky was right in front of him and he had never felt such joy in his heart. They weren't together in any way but the fact that she wanted to see him made him happy._

_"I'm good. Life's been good. How are you?" She took in the deepness of his voice, the toughness of his jawline, the way his shoulders had broaden up, and etc. The t-shots were doing him justice._

_Adam shrugged and reached out to hold her hand across the table they were sitting at. They had agreed to lunch, nothing else. She would be leaving the next day and knew they shouldn't spend too much time together or their feelings would rekindle._

_As he held her hand, there was this sense of emptiness in the pit of his stomach, "I'm fine. You make my day so much better."_

::

"Take your keys, bitches! May you find true love."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. The ladies had already left to their mysterious rooms and now the guys had their turn.

Adam got key 308 and was headed towards that room but ran into Derek.

"I know what you're up to, man. There's no chance you'll fuck up my relationship."

Derek had approached Adam and was paranoid. He rarely cursed but he knew Adam was competition and that Becky could be interested as she wasn't satisfied at the moment with him.

"Gimme that." He switched the keys with Adam as he felt this was the only way to prevent anything. It was risky but he had to do it for the sake of his sanity.

Adam just let him do as he pleased, as he seemed rather drunk. What a Christian act to do.

Now heading towards 207, he was thinking of how he should pull away. He only had a week left before he had to leave and after, who knows if he would see Becky again.

Opening the door, that thought soon left him as he saw the beautiful blonde sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She looked nervous as she waited but that changed to joy, as it was Adam.

"Adam!"

"Becky!" He grinned and shut the door. He had the best luck.

* * *

><p><em>hey guys. for any of you reading this, hope you enjoy. half way through the story already! please review.<em>


End file.
